An adhesive roll cleaner having single-sided adhesive tapes helically wound around a core tube in an edge-to-edge configuration (with neither gap nor overlap) with its adhesive surface outside is known (see JP-A-11-216096). Since the adhesive tape is butt wrapped, the adjacent turns are even so that it is not easy to pick up the end of the tape to peel off. Besides, it is difficult to butt wrap the adhesive tape in a stable manner because only a little meandering of the adhesive tape which occurs by some cause during winding the adhesive tape so as to make it an edge-to-edge configuration would result in a gap or an overlap between adjacent edges.
An adhesive roll cleaner having adhesive tapes helically wound with an overlap between adjacent turns instead of being butt wrapped is also known (see WO02/069780A1). In order to prevent double peeling (a phenomenon that peeling of a top adhesive tape is accompanied with peeling of an underlying adhesive tape), the adhesive side of the adhesive tape used in this roll cleaner has its one side portion remaining non-coated with an adhesive over the whole length of the tape. The roll cleaner of this type is free from the problems associated with the above-described type. However, it is not easy to form the non-coated side portion on only one longitudinal side without fail, which leads to an increased cost of production. Production cost could be reduced by forming the non-coated side portion on both longitudinal sides of the adhesive tape. In that case there would be no adhesive in the overlaps, which can cause the adhesive tape to lift during wrapping around a core or storage of the roll cleaner or to be peeled unintentionally during use of the roll cleaner.